


Silent Night

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, My first ever Violet/Bucky fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky awakens to find his wife no longer in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LividMilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LividMilkshake/gifts).



> For you, darling. I hope you like it, and I hope it makes up for my mistakes earlier. Can we consider this a peace offering?
> 
>  
> 
> (**Disclaimer: Violet is @LividMilkshake's OFC, and this is a gift for her. Violet does not, in any way, belong to me. I just wanted to cheer my friend up.**)

Bucky awoke to find the bed empty. Odd, considering his wife had been there in his arms when he’d finally drifted off. He slipped out from under the covers and wandered out of the room, not bothering to put anything on. He saw Violet sitting just inside the glass balcony door staring out, up at the moon. He’d found her like this a couple of times before, but he’d never dared to disturb her. She looked as though she was deep in thought. Tonight though, he could sense something different. She needed comfort.

He padded quietly over and sat behind her, his legs sprawled out on either side of her body as his arms wrapped around her torso in a gentle embrace. As Violet leaned back against his firm chest, he could hear her sigh, whether in annoyance or relief he couldn’t tell. Bucky pressed his lips against the top of her head and stroked her hair with his nonmetal hand.

“I’m sorry if I woke you,” Violet whispered, though there was nobody else in the house. _Maybe the ghosts are sleeping_ , Bucky mused.

“You didn’t, darling. I just can’t be without you for long. I’m like a puppy. I crave being around you,” he whispered as he kissed down the side of her face. “Nightmare?”

“No. Just slept a bit then got up,” Violet replied as quietly as before. “You should go back to bed, babe.”

“So should you, Vi,” Bucky murmured as he held her a slight bit closer, needing to be as close to her as possible. “I miss having my Ghost Queen in bed with me. You’re warm and cuddly, and that bed is so lonely without you in it.”

Violet reached down and placed her hands over Bucky’s as her head tilted and kissed the underside of his chin.

“Carry me, and you’ve got a deal,” she bargained, and Bucky smiled, happy to comply. He picked her up bridal style in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down and cuddling up to her under the covers. “I love you, James Buchanan Barnes.”

“I love you too, Violet Barnes,” he said as he held her close. The two of them had drifted off a few minutes later, each into their own dreams, but Bucky’s mind never stopped thinking about her.


End file.
